The After Life And What Itachi Found There
by Niji Suta-Raito
Summary: Itachi Dies After Sasuke kills him, and he shows up in a diffrent world...The After Life, And What Itachi Found There


Tenshi: well, well, what do we have here?

Niji:…I Don't Know

Tenshi: now, now, I know you've got something planned. What is it?

Niji:…Nothing…

Tenshi: LIAR!

Niji:…It's a stupid idea…

Tenshi: WHAT IS IITTTTT?????!!!!!

Niji: Well…You get mad easily

Tenshi: Why yes, I pride myself in this fa-DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!!

Niji: Well…this is kinda the intro to the cross over we have planned…Although may i say it was MY idea.

Tenshi:…Err? We had a crossover planned? Since when?

Niji: Since about a week ago you idiot…Well, for all our readers you will just have to wait and see who it involves…and what its about…although you already know part of it by the category, and our-

Tenshi: god damn it get to the point already. WE DO NOT OWN! SERIOUSLY! (I wish…. . )

Niji: Yes, We do not own any of the characters that you recognize, or any that you don't really, Now shall we begin Tenshi?

Tenshi: We were SUPPOSED to do that fifteen minutes ago, you tard. But yes, we shall.

Niji: I just have one more thing to say, Tenshi…READERS! THIS IS THE PART WHERE YOU ACTUALLY PAY ATTENTION! This story will be written in two points of view, changing whenever we say so. It shall be obvious, though, so there shall be no confusion.

Tenshi: Right-o. Onto the story then.

**DISCLAIMER: Listen to me, you crazy bastards,(Niji-TENSHI DON'T CALL THE READERS MEAN NAMES) Right-o. Listen to me you crazy expletive (Niji-Not much better but well go with that anyway) we don't own ANYTHING. That means, really, EV-ER-Y-TH-ING belongs to someone else. EXCEPT THE PLOT. That is ours(Niji-THAT'S MINE MORON), bitches.(Niji-FOR THE SECOND TIME STOP FUCKING SWEARING YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE.)**

Tenshi: Oh yes. And just a warning for all you squeamish people. It might be…slightly inappropriate. Yes. This is rated T for (YAOI!! squeal) (Niji-Only For Now…MIGHT get a little higher rating later) lots of swearing (as you have probably noticed) and (YAOI!!! squeal) sigh Would you shut up, muse-dearest?

Ayumi: fine, meanies :P

Niji: Who the fuck was that??? Anyway, can we start the story now, we have kinda had a full page intro, maybe it should, I don't know, START!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tenshi: Ah. Well, yes. Lets get on with it then.

Niji: Finally!!!!!

Ayumi: YAY, THE START OF THE CROSSOVER.

Niji: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU????

Tenshi: Oh, just ignore her, she's just a plot dust bunny that bit me in the ass a while ago and she was cute so I kept her. And now she is my muse. Ahem. And now we shall actually begin:

"talking"  
'thinking'

(Itachi P.O.V switch)

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ (The person whose name we cannot disclose P.O.V switch)

Non-bold-Itachi

**Bold-The person whose name we can not disclose.**

**Summary:**

HA! READ AND FIND OUT!

**Chapter one:**

Shit happens.

Welcome to the personal life of family killer, puppy kicker, and old lady pusher, Uchiha Itachi. That's me:D Anyways, the day I-well, there's no way to sugar this up is there?- killed all my family save for my little brother, Sasuke, my life changed, as you probably can tell. Years later, as I grew more and more, I joined the Akatsuki, an evil organization, that…err, well, likes being a cradle robber, really. Basically we just kidnap little ninja children and have our evil little way with them. (Itachi: TEEENNNNSHIIIIIII…..glare of DAD [death and destruction. Tenshi: Yes sir, sorry sir, I shall correct it right away sir salute) Err…actually, we just kind of separate their souls. You see, we are currently looking to capture all of the nine tailed demons, including Kyuubi and Shukaku, whom we have already captured. (AN: Creative liberty people.) The other ones we haven't really figured out yet, but we shall get to them eventually!

**Ehm, May I come into the story now, or are you not done?**

Hush. I'm just getting to that. Anyways, considering you know all of my past now, we shall move onto the day that I well…died. Kind of.

**Mwhahaha, I interrupt you. **HOW RUDE! **Oi, shut up. Hello My name is Ootori Kyoya. I would prefer if you all stopped gawking thank you. Yes I'm sexy but that's why I'm in the host club. ** Self-righteous son-of-a-bitch…..**SHUT UP. As I was saying, I belong to the Host Club at Ouran High School Host Club, a club unique to this very rich school that is defined by one, prestigious families and two, wealth. Its all about these handsome guys who have time giving hospitality to these lovely ladies who also have time. But enough about the club and my school, lets talk about me. I live with my father, two older brothers and my sister. Lets start with my father, he has my two older brothers who have done everything possible to become respectable men, and my older sister. Then he has me, he expects more from me than all my other siblings combined. I am the third son, I have no chance of becoming the successor to any of my fathers business' unless I work my but off. Ok, that enough about my family, lets start on how I joined the host club. I was told by my father that I must become friends with a certain boy at school, because his father was the superintendent and the fact that he had a lot of affect on my fathers business. That boys name was Tamaki. When I first met Tamaki I found out he was an idiot, but I knew I had to be his friend if I wanted father to be happy. A short while later that tall blond boy invited me to start a club with him as soon as we started high school-seeing as we were still in middle school.) I had nothing better to do so I agreed. The other people that Tamaki had invited to join the club were: Mori-Kun and his cousin Honey-kun, the Hiitachin twins. A Few years after the beginning of our club, a strange new student enter the third music room. This student was very bright yet they were a commoner. I almost instantly knew that this student was a girl, although I would preserve that everyone else thought here to be a guy.**

**Now leaving my intricate spiel of the past behind, let me and…Itachi tell you about the day he died and the strange things that occur. **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An-Niji: Yes this was mostly intro but It shall become longer and more intresting.

Tenshi: Yes, just because we are interesting crazy cough

Niji: Ha ha.


End file.
